Nothing Happened
by Elaina96
Summary: Nothing happened! a oneshot with a cliff hanger. RobStar BBRae. "Really because you not saying anything sure makes it seem like something did happen."


Nothing happened.

It was late. Richard had stayed up way past his usual bedtime, and to make things worse he was wasted.

It was all the guy's idea. He tried to stay professional. But to be honest having a couple drinks with the boy's seemed fun. And it was fun, but it took him practically falling over off his chair to realize it was time for bed.

He announced he was going to call it a night before he staggered his way down the hall and to his room. He tripped on his own feet a few times and gripped the wall for balance. He was in desperate need to find his room for he didn't think he could hold himself up much longer.

He did eventually find a door and looked up in relief to see a capital 'R'. He smiled opening the door and walked in. He stumbled into the dark room until he found the bed. He pulled up his shirt, almost falling over with his unbalanced weight before discarding it. He then undid his pants and nearly tripped pulling them off. Exhausted, he pulled the sheets back before snuggling in and letting out a much needed sigh. He then smiled feeling the feminine body beside him.

Starfire had grown a habit of sneaking into his room at night, but he didn't mind.

He wrapped himself around the girl's thin body; in a tight embrace and she moaned slightly cuddling his arm.

"You're back late." She mumbled half awake.

He was too tired to respond and instead pressed his face into her hair, taking a big whiff of her shampoo's scent. She must have changed it recently sense all he smelt was lavender instead of her usual strawberries. But he wasn't focusing on that right now, he was far too tired.

…

Morning came too early for him.

Richard opened his eyes just to close them immediately. The sun was too bright for his aching head. He moaned in pain and gripped the form in front of him, baring his nose into it before realizing it was a person. He smiled, slowly glancing at the curve of her body with barely open eyes. Feeling frisky he smirked and leaned forward to kiss her shoulder, just to get no response. That was strange; whenever he kissed Starfire like this, she would giggle, squeal or something of the sort. So he tried a little harder and this time she moaned. "Gar, quit it."

He thought about leaving her alone since her 'Ger, quit it' seemed very unwelcoming. But a thought of persuasion came into his mind. He tightened his grip on her and bared his face in her neck, giving her light kisses.

...

Raven groaned feeling the figure tighten around her torso. She was too tired to fool around.

"Gar, I mean it."

But the figure didn't listen and trailed more kisses on her neck.

She had had enough and sat up, but when she looked down at the tan skinned arm that was around her waist she screamed.

Richard jumped and fell backwards off the bed as Raven gripped the covers; unsure of her dressing condition.

"What are you doing here?!" they yelled in unison.

"It's my room." Raven stated tensely.

Richard looked around realizing he was the one who made the mistake, and before he could apologize or explain, the others bolted into the room.

Garfield was first to barge in and immediately ran towards Raven; adrenalin pumped from hearing her scream. He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her close in a protective embrace.

Starfire and Victor were next and were the first to see Richard.

"Richard what are you doing in Raven's room?" Starfire asked.

"And in your underwear?" Victor added.

The normally calm and collected Richard was speechless as he looked back and forth from person to person. All eyes were on him as he tried to find the words to explain.

Victor looked puzzled and slightly amused.

Raven looked uncomfortable and confused.

Garfield looked almost angry and protective.

And Starfire looked hurt and in desperate need for him to explain and answer.

Richard stuttered. He was embarrassed and under pressure, he was tired and very hung over. And to make things worse he was in his underwear. He felt like someone just hit his head with a hammer and he wanted to vomit.

An awkward silence filled the room before Starfire turned around and left.

"Kory wait!" Richard yelled running after her; not even bothering to grab his clothes.

Once they had left, Victor scratched his bald head in bewilderment as Garfield turned to Raven in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I just woke up to us cuddling." She said still in shock.

"You were cuddling him?! Why were you cuddling him!?" he demanded.

"I thought he was you!" she defended.

"Oh I'm so flattered that you think we're so similar." He huffed.

"I was half asleep Gar, I couldn't tell" She stated cuddling back into his grip.

…

"Star… Kory wait!" Richard said grabbing her arm, stopping her.

She turned around with her arms crossed.

"It's not what you think." He defended.

"I was waiting for your explanation."

"And here it is, nothing happened!"

"Really because you not saying anything sure makes it seem like something did happen."

"I was drunk, I thought I was in my room, and I thought she was you. I was tired, but nothing happened."

"If you thought Raven was me then how am I supposed to believe you didn't touch her like you do to me?"

"I did touch her but it was completely innocent and didn't lead anywhere, I swear."

"I believe you Richard, but I am hurt. I don't like this situation."

"I don't either," He sighed, "I feel stupid; like I've messed everything up."


End file.
